


Noble Love

by Crazy_Pairing_Person



Category: The Other Plane - Kelsey Sutton (Book Series), Where Silence Gathers - Kelsey Sutton
Genre: Angst, Light Angst, Love Confessions, M/M, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Slight Canon Divergence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-19
Updated: 2019-08-19
Packaged: 2020-09-07 08:02:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20306146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crazy_Pairing_Person/pseuds/Crazy_Pairing_Person
Summary: "I think I heard somewhere that unrequited love is the most noble love," he says. "If that's true, then it should fit that you would be a victim of it, mister 'holier-than-thou'."





	Noble Love

Revenge eyes Forgiveness with something akin to Confusion's essence. They who live on the other plane don't need their fellow ethereal beings' assistance in feeling things, so all Forgiveness has is that expression.

"You... Love me," Revenge says, the words coming out slowly, as if Revenge wants to make sure that he's pronouncing the words right. Like he's a human in a foreign country.

"Yes," Forgiveness says in return, calm as can be. He feels no anxiety or fear that humans say they feel when they confess these sorts of things. He feels an almost eerie sense of calm, in fact, to have gotten the feelings off of his chest.

Revenge shifts, eyeing Forgiveness warily. "I don't feel the same," he says. No sugar-sweet gentleness to hide the truth. Forgiveness expects no less.

"I know."

There's nothing more to be said. Revenge twitches - he's being summoned. He sighs. "See you later," he says flatly.

Then he vanishes.

* * *

Revenge, looking back, feels that perhaps he was too harsh back then on Forgiveness.

"You kissed her," Revenge mutters.

They're walking idly down a forest path, far away from Alexandra Tate.

"I did."

"Why?"

"She wanted me to. She thought I felt the way that you did, and I didn't want to upset her."

A silence passes.

"I thought you were better than that," Revenge eventually mutters. "I thought you didn't lie. You not only lied, but you seduced her into choosing you."

Forgiveness snorts. "First of all, I only lie when I know it will never be found out," he says. "That's your problem - you knew she'd eventually find out about never being able to see you after the choice was made, right? You knew that. But you never told her."

"I never lied directly."

"A lie by omission is a lie," Forgiveness says airily. "And in regards to seducing her... Yes, I admit that I may have done that. But that's nothing to do with lying, is it?"

Revenge sighs, and makes no counterargument.

Now that he's felt the pain of love, he wonders how Forgiveness could have been so brave in confessing to him, all those years ago. If everything hadn't happened exactly the way it did - if one tiny hair had been out of place - Revenge doesn't think he could have done it.

"Do you still love me?"

The question comes without permission from his mind.

Forgiveness seems to think about it - he's teasing Revenge, as he often does on the rare occasions when they're not on any sort of summons - then nods. "Yes, I suppose I do."

"Suppose?"

Forgiveness laughs at the affronted tone Revenge's voice takes. "Well, yes. It's been years since that confession, Revenge. Honestly I'd nearly forgotten I'd told you."

Revenge tries not to wonder what it means that Forgiveness has forgotten and he remembers. "Fine," he mutters. He kicks a rock and watches it bounce down the path in front of them.

Eventually, Revenge speaks again - he hates the silence. "I think I heard somewhere that unrequited love is the most noble love," he says. "If that's true, then it should fit that you would be a victim of it, mister 'holier-than-thou'."

Forgiveness gives a wry smirk to Revenge, even though his red-haired counterpart isn't looking. "Why, thank you. Though that means you're just as 'holy' as me, doesn't it?"

He's referring to Alex. Revenge chooses not to respond to the unintentional (or maybe it's completely intentional) jab to his heart.

He wants to say a million things.

He wants to tell Forgiveness not to ever kiss another person that he's in love with ever again - because it hurt a lot to see that. It hurt like he never knew he could hurt.

But there's something deep inside his non-human being, whispering, asking, _"Are you sure you're upset because of him kissing Alex? Or maybe you're upset because Alex kissed him?"_

He stamps that voice down until it's dead.

Even if he did want to be with Forgiveness, there's a long, _long_ list of reasons that it would never work. Not the least of which being that they're literally opposites in every way.

So he says, instead, "Call me holy again, and see what happens, _Atticus_."

Forgiveness just laughs brightly at the taunt.


End file.
